Rapidash
Rapidash (ラピダッシュ, Rapidasshu) is a Fire-type Fire Horse Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Ponyta starting at level 40. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Rapidash is a horse-like, quadrupedal Pokémon with black hooves and a cream-colored body. It has a horn on its forehead, reminiscent of a unicorn. It has red eyes that are proportionally smaller and different in design than those of its pre-evolution. Like Ponyta, Rapidash has various red and orange flames streaming from certain spots on its body. However, Rapidash's flames are different in shape and location on the body — the flames at the tops of Ponyta's legs have vanished and there are now flames on the ankles. Also, Rapidash's 'tail'-flame now streams from its back, and its 'mane' flame is much longer. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 209.4 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities They run at about 150 mph (240 km/h), chasing everything that moves in hopes of racing it. With incredible acceleration, they reach their top speed in only ten steps. At full gallop, their four hooves barely touch the ground. Behavior Rapidash are very agile Pokémon. They can live on mountains along with Rock and other Fire Pokémon. It is possible that they live alone, rather than in groups of fellow Rapidash. They are the highest evolved form of Ponyta and are highly capable in battle. Although Rapidash only casually canter, they are very competitive Pokémon. They will chase anything that moves in hopes of racing it. The faster Rapidash go, the longer the swaying flames of their mane will become. At an all-out gallop, their blazing mane sparkles, a feature which is said to enhance their beautiful appearance. Habitat Most Rapidash live on grassland such as fields and plains, but they can also be seen on mountains. The best place to find wild ones would be in Kanto, though some can be found in Johto, Sinnoh and Unova as well. Diet Major appearances Ash used a Ponyta belonging to Lara Laramie in the Pokémon Marathon in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. The Ponyta evolved into Rapidash near the end of the race, winning it. Jon Dickson used a Rapidash in the final match of the Silver Conference in Johto Photo Finish. Other Minor appearances In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Rapidash owned by Neesha was also one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Rapidash clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Stella had a Rapidash in her circus in It's Mr. Mime Time. A Rapidash was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Multiple Rapidash also appeared in Pokémon Heroes and The Power of One. A Rapidash also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Rapidash appeared in Love at First Flight in Jessie's dream of Prince Charming. Multiple Rapidash made cameo appearances in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It also appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! in 's flashback. Rapidash made a cameo appearance in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round! with a Girafarig. A Rapidash made a brief appearance in Meowth's fantasy in For The Love of Meowth!. A Rapidash appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon